


Eye to the Sky

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Eye to the Sky

Charlie watched the sky over the Burrow as Ron and several of his mates tossed the Quaffle around.

"Have your eye on Neville, do you, Charlie?" Ginny said. 

"He's different than I remember. More confident. Self-assured." 

"He is." Ginny laughed softly. "Now that you're back in England for a bit, maybe you should get to know him better."

"Think he'd be interested?" Charlie finally looked away from the sky and met her eye. 

"I do," she said, nodding. Then she grinned wickedly. "Time for you to do a little mating dance." 

She kicked off the ground and Charlie quickly followed.


End file.
